Sleepover with MInka
by King Spike Rules
Summary: This is my first non-MLP and my first FemSlash. It's a boring afternoon for Blythe with no one: Human or animal to hang out with. As she tried to think of something, she's asked by Mrs. Twonbly to watc Minka over night since she was out of town. As she hung out with her monkey friend, she finds out that Minka has some hidden feelings for her. How will she handle this. Rated M.


**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is my first non-MLP fic and FemSlash ever. Now, I'm not done with MLP, far from it. I've just got this idea stuck in my head and I can't focus on my other fics until I get this one out of the way. Now, before I start, I must warn you that this fic contains bestiality.**

Chapter One: Sleepover with Minka.

It was a bright and lovely Saturday afternoon in Downtown City. The kids of the city were out and about playing, and hanging out with their friends in the park or at the mall. While all the kids were outside, a certain brown hair pre-teen with the unique ability to talk and hear animals speak was in her room. Blythe Baxter was lying on her bed in the very top apartment she lived in with her pilot father, Roger, who was off doing is job flying planes to far away places. She had her long, lovely brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was wearing a plan purple t-shirt and white sweat pants with purple poke dotted as it seamed she didn't bother to change out of her pjs.

"Man, I'm so bored." she said to her self as she laid on her bed and thought of all the things she could do, but nothing came to mind. All her human friends were off doing something, Youngmee was off visiting relatives out of state, Sue was off at the state Track'n'Feild finales, and Jasper was at a weekend art camp. She would normally head down stair to check on her animal friends, but Mrs. Anna Twombly told her that no animals have came in. So, Blythe was stuck in her room with nothing to do and she hated the idea of boredom since all her new adventure. Just as she closed her eyes and was getting ready for a nap, her phone rang and she sprang up, feeling it was something to do on the other line.

"Hello?" she ask as she answered the house phone and tried her best not to sound to excited.

"Hello, Blythe." is was her boss, Anna Twombly, on the other line and she sounded troubled about something.

"What is it Mrs. Twombly? Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked worried as to what er boss and friend needed.

"Well, I have a problem. There was no pet schedule into today, so I took a little trip out of town. But now Minka's owner called me and told me that he needs to leave town and wants me to watched her over night." Anna explained her dilemma.

"Alright, so you have to cut your trip short. What's the trouble?" Blythe said as she did not see what was the problem.

"My tires flat and I don't have a spare. SO, I'm stuck until tomorrow morning." Blythe explained, and Blythe realized the problem.

"Oh, I see." she said to let her boss know she understood her trouble was.

"So, could you watch her until I get back?" Anna asked in almost a begging tone.

"Sure, I'd love to watch her." Blythe said as she felt that her boredom was going away very soon.

"Oh, thank you. She should arrive very soon." Anna said as she hung up and quickly changed into normal clothes, and then she headed down stair to get her energetic monkey artist friend to arrive.

* * *

After five minutes, Blythe was fully dressed in a blue jacket over a black blouse with purple stars running down the left side, a dark blue skirt wit black stockings and a pair of boots. After she was finished, she headed to the dumbwaiter and quickly went down to the ground level. As she opened up to door in the Pet Sitting area, the front door opened and in walked a man dressed in a light brown coat, white t-shirt, stylish blue jeans, and boots. And with him was a pink, hyper active spider-monkey climbing all over him.

"Hello?" the man called out as he didn't see any one in the shop. So, Blythe headed toward the door that separated the rooms and opened it up, which got both the man's and Minka's attention. As the monkey hoped from her owner and landed on top of Blythe's head.

"Yes may I help you?" Blythe asked as she played with Minka a little as she looked up at the man.

"Oh, yes. I need to leave town and I'd like to watch my little Minka." the man said as he looked lovingly at the monkey in the young girls arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry but she left for a little bit ago and is still out." Blythe said as she new he would no leave her here if he knew she was the one watching her.

"Oh, damn. I'm running late as it is." the man said as he looked a little worried at what he should do.

"Well, she said she'd be back soon. Why don't you leave her here and I'll give her to Mrs. Twonlby when she gets back?" Blythe asked with a cure smile on her face. The man looked at her for a few seconds and then he relaxed.

"Thanks, your a life saver kid. See'ya my little Minka." he said as he held out his arm to allow Minka to run up it and then he planted a kiss on her forehead. After that, he let Minka back to Blythe and then headed out as he waved at Blythe and Minka. After he left, Minka turned towards Blythe and spoke.

"So, how long until Mrs. Twonbly gets back?" Minka asked in a tone that kinda sound sad that she might not have to much time to be with Blythe.

"Tomorrow, I'm watching you tonight. just the two of us." she said and this excited Minka to no end as she jumped all over Blythe, which earned her laughter from the young girl as she walked towards the door, turned the sign around to say their closed, and then she headed for the dumbwaiter as the young monkey climb all over her.

* * *

As soon as Blythe and Minka entered her apartment, Minka went wild, climbing all over the chairs, kitchen, and any spot in Blythe's house she had not seam before. While all this was going on, Blythe was giggling at the monkey's antics and headed to the kitchen to get her and Minka a snack.

"Hey Minka, would like a banana?" Blythe asked as help up the fruit, and was shocked on how quick she snatched the banana from her and began to eat it.

"Thanks Blythe." Minka said with a large bite on banana in her mouth and Blythe giggled as she decided to eat an apple. After their snack, Blythe headed to the living room and plopped onto the recliner as she got the remote and turned on the tv. As she checked out all the channels, Minka looked through the kitchen draws and then she found the one full of silverware.

"Ohh, shiny, shiny." she said as she reached into the draw and tried to get some of them, but her one of foot slipped and she fell into the dram and the momentum shut if. As she sat there, in the dark, she began to say, "Monkey's need space. Monkey's need space." over and over again as she became more and more nerves as he fear of closed spaces took over her. As she began to bounce around in the draw, Blythe took notice of all the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Minka?" she called out as she stood up and went in to the kitchen to check in on her. As she entered the kitchen, she notice that she was no were to be seen. As looked panic, she then notice a small rumble come from one of the draws. She walked up to it and she opened as she said, "Minka?" As the draw opened, out shot a pint up Minka straight up towards the ceiling and as she came down, Minka wrapped her tail on a cupboard door stopping herself.

"I'm okay." she said with a smile as she looked down to Blythe, but as she did, the cupboard suddenly opened and a large flour bag fell out and on top of Blythe's head. After the flour smoke cleared, Blythe's whole top half of her body was covered in flour. "Oh, Blythe. I'm so sorry." Minka said in a worried tone as she got down from cupboard.

"It's alright. I'll clean this up." Blythe said with a smile as she got the brome.

"Oh, I'll help you." Minka said as she got down and grabbed the dust pan. After five minutes of cleaning, all the flour was up and the floor was clean. But both of them were covered in flour.

"Well, their we are. All cleaned." Blythe said as she stared at clean kitchen floor.

"Yeah, but we not." Minka said as stood on the counter and looked at her human friend. Blythe looked at herself and then chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we should wash up." Blythe said as she turned around and proceeded towards the bath, leaving Minka shocked and a hint of blush on her face as stood there for a moment.

* * *

After getting in the bathroom, Blythe started the water and waited for it to get at the right temperature. As it was running, she proceeded to let her hair down and then took off her jacket. She then took off her top, and slid her skirt and stockings down and pulled them off, leaveing her in her bra and panties. As she was in her underwear, she placed her hand in the tub to check the temperature.

"Ah, perfect." she said as she stood up straight, reached behind her, and undid her bar. After that, she pulled it off, revealing her surprising b-cut breasts. As she placed it on the floor, she failed to notice a certain pinki monkey watching from an unclosed bathroom door.

"Oh, my, gosh. She's getting naked." Minka said to her self as se watched human friend undress in front of her,and she had to bite her lower lip to keep her self from loosing control and pleasure herself. As she watched Blythe pull down her pantie and stood there for a moment until Minka heard something come from Blythe.

"Come on Minka, you need a bath too." she said as she turned towards the door and waited for the monkey to com to her. Meanwhile, Minka's face was covered in blush her white and pink fur. After a few minutes, she decided to go ahead and went into the bath room. The room was clean and sparkly as she looked around, but what kept catching her eye was a certain naked female human smiling down at her.

"Oh, hey Blythe. I'm ready for a bath." Minka said in a nerves tone, which was out of character for her. She looked meek and worried as she moved closer towards Blythe, who took notice. After a few minutes of thinking, Blythe smiled at her as she took a few steps close towards Minka and spoke softly.

"You never took a bath out side of you home before, have you?" she asked as she looked down at the young monkey with a warm smile on her face. Minka looked up a little confused at first, but then got an idea.

"Yeah, I'm home sick." she said with a meek smile and what could be called puppy dog eyes. Blythe continued to smile as she reached down and picked up the little animal.

"Oh, don't worry. I got you." Blythe said as she held Minka tight to her body, and Minka was very happy as she was squeezed into Blythe soft breast. As she held Minka in her arms, Blythe carried her towards the bathroom and then she stepped into the warm water. As she submerge half of her body into the water, Blythe let Minka go and allowed her to swim a little around the tub. As she did that, Blythe lathered up some shampoo in her hands and then proceeded to soap up her hair. As she was doing that, Minka notice an opportunity and decided to try her luck.

"Here, let me help you." she said as she swam over and began to climb up Blythe, but just as her left foot stepped onto Blythe right breast, Minka did a little twist and squeezed it. Blythe did take notice to this as blush formed on her face as Minka finished her climbing and then proceeded to help get the shampoo all over Blythe hair.

"Umm, Minka. Did you just grope my breast?" Blythe asked with a little blush on her face as she felt a little nerves to ask that.

"What, no. My foot slipped and I need to grab on something so I wouldn't loose my balance." Minka explained as she finish scrubbing Blythe's hair and then she got off her as Blythe laid back to wince her hair in the tub. As Blythe laid there, she couldn't help but notice Minka's eyes fixated on her naked body.

"_Does she like see me naked?_" Blythe thought to herself as she sat up from wincing her hair and she then grabbed to soap from the counter, and then proceeded to scrub her whole body. As she was doing this, Minka notice Blythe soapy wet body and she was going nuts. She stared as the suds covered the parts of Blythe's young body that she wish she could. Just as she was about to get lost in thought, she was brought back to earth by Blythe's voice. "Minka, could you help me with my back?" Blythe asked as she offered her the soap. Minka looked at her for a few moments and then a huge smile formed on her face.

"Sure." Minka said as she took the soap, got behind Blythe, and then began to scrub the young girls back. As her back was being washed, Blythe let out a small moan as she feel Minka's little hands massage her back. Minka heard the moans escape from Blythe's lips and this made her think of all the pleasure she could bring to her. As her mind wen to seeing Blythe moan and gasp from what she was doing to her. As her mind went to bliss, she failed to notice were her hand was going and she was brought back to the earth by Blythe's yelling.

"MINKA!" she heard as she came back and that's when she noticed that in her dream state, her hands drifted forward and both were planted on both of Blythe's breasts. There was an awkward silence as Minka meekly pulled away from Blythe and stared at her with a look of pure sadness on her face as she hopped out of the tub, ran towards the door, and just as she was going to leave, she turned and spoke.

"B-Blythe, I-I-I'm sorry." she said as tears formed in her eyes and then she took off out of the room. It took Blythe less then a second when she realized what had happen.

"Minka wait." she called out as she got up, wrapped a towel around her, and she stepped out and proceeded to follow her hurt monkey friend.

* * *

Blythe looked all over her house for Minka, as she felt guilty of her reaction to Minka's little grope and felt she need to find the hyper spider monkey to apologize. After furiously looking in her room, she suddenly heard a slight subbing sound coming from her bed. Blythe looked around her bed for a fw moments, until she caught Minka in the corner of under her bed and her cry heavily.

"Oh, Minka. Would you please come out of there?" Blythe pleated with her animal pal as she kneeled down next to the bed.

"No, I can't." Minka said through her subbing.

"Why not?" Blythe asked as she wanted to help her friend feel better.

"Because I ruined my chances." Minka said and what she said was still not that clear.

"Ruined your chances with what?" Blythe asked as she felt confused and worried for her friend.

"My chances on you seeing me as more then a friend." Minka yelled as tears rolled down her face. Blythe was stunned at what she just heard and she sat there on her knees for a few minutes, until she finally spoke.

"M-Minka d-do you l-l-like, like me." Blythe asked as blush formed all over her face.

"Y-yes." Minka said as she placed her head in her hands. Blythe sat there on her knees in silence as what Minka had just told her and her mind was heavy with thought as to what she should do next. In one hand, it was bestiality, a major taboo and what ould her friends, or worst, her father think of her if they found out. On the other, Minka's her friend and she need Blythe, besides that. Even at her young age, she had all was wondered what it would feel like to have another girl touch her. After a few minutes of thinking, Blythe decided what she should do as she stood up and left the room. As she left the room,Minka opened her eyes and saw her leave. She was hut to no end and she felt that she might never touch another paint brush and canvas ever again as she felt her muse leave her. Just as she was about to give in to her sorrow, Minka heard foot steps coming back towards the room and as she opened her eyes, she saw the bare feet of Blythe walk towards the bed, turned, and then saw the bed move as she sat down.

"Minka, could you please come out so we can talk." Blythe's sweet voice made Minka relax a little as she slowly walked out from under the bed and then sat at Blythe's feet looking up to her. She saw that the young girl had a sweet, kind smile that helped the hurt Minka feel better. After a few moments of silence, Blythe began to speak again. "Minka, I really appreciated your feeling towards me, but you do know that if any one found out about them." Blythe did her best to let Minka down easy, so they could still befriends.

"I know, but I just can't help it. Every time I see you smile, laugh, and anything. I just want to be with you." Minka said as looked down to the floor and swirled one of her fingers in the carpet.

"Well, have you told any one?" Blythe asked and was shock at the look she got from Minka.

"Are you kidding me? I can't just go up to the oter and say, 'Oh, hey guys. By the way, I'm in love with Blythe.'" Minka said as she looked away from her and began to sniffle a little. As Blythe watched Minka's body language, she made up her mind.

"Minka, could you look at me, Please?" Blythe asked as she reached for the ropes to her robe. Minka turned towards Blythe and sniffled a little as she spoke.

"Yeah." she asked as she looked at the young girl, but she was not ready for what happened next. Fore, Blythe undid the ropes and then pulled the rope open, revealing her young, supple body.

"No can find out, but tonight. I'm all yours." Blythe said as she removed her arms form the sleeves and waited for Mink to respond, which did take long. Moments later, Minka jumped from the floor the Blythe's upper body, knocking the girl down. As she felt Blythe's soft skin, Minka quickly crawled up her body and then she locked eyes with hers.

"Thank you." Minka said softly as she learned forward and plant a tender kiss on Blythe's soft lips. Blythe was shocked that her first kiss was from a pink spider monkey, but she had to admit it felt really good. After few more minutes of a little make out session, Minka pulled away and then slowly began to plant kisses down her body, leaving little hickeys as she worked her way down. Soon, she was in front of Blythe's breasts, and in seconds she was latched onto her right nipple and began to suckled it like a new born infant wanting milk. Blythe let out a loud moan as she felt the lips plant on her breast and Minka's little teeth massage the nipple. As she suckled it, Minka hand wondered over and began to kneed the left. This went on for a few more minutes, until Minka detached from the right breast and then latched onto the left one. After another few minutes of suckling, Minka removed her mouth from the breast and then she continued to kiss her way down to Blythe's belly, left a little puddle of saliva in her belly button, and then she continued until she got to the lower area. After she stopped for a moments to stare in awe at it, and then she dove her face into her lower lips.

"OHHHHH, MINKA." Blythe yelled as she arched her back in pleasure as she felt Minka's tongue wiggle at her entrance. As Minka was eating her, Blythe began to play with her breast to increase the pleasure and she moaned louder. While she was eating her human lover, Minka took her tail and began to insert it into her pussy and then began to it as dildo. Soon, both females were moaning from the pleasure, Blythe from Minka licking her pussy and Minka by using her tail to pleasure her self. Soon after five minutes of this session, both females were getting close to climaxing and with in three minutes, both girls were screaming in pleasure.

"Blythe! Minka!" they both yelled as they reached their climax and both of them came. Blythe's juices purred all over Minka's face as Minka's juices purred onto her tail and the bed. After they came down from their high, Minka climbed up Blythe's body and then laid on her chest with her head next to Blythe.

"SO, what's next?" Minka asked as she looked straight into Blythe's eyes. After few minutes of thinking, Blythe let out a smile as she spoke.

"Well, we should clean up and get something to eat, but first." Blythe stopped as she lifted Minka up, held Minka over her head, and then proceeded to clean the juice off of her and this got Minka moaning like crazy. And that is how it went all night, the two lover pleasure each other in ways they did not know about and learned a lot of them selves as well as each other.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I know, a little OOC and short love scene. It was my first femslash and I tried my best. Please R&R.**


End file.
